Bruises
by Alan's Only
Summary: I know those bruises... Those yellow marks left on such young skin. Left by careless hands... holding too tightly. SSHG in a litte while. WARNING!RAPEINSEST!ONLY FIRST 2 CHAPTERS! After that there is a happy light at the end of my pen, I swear!
1. Chapter 1

Alan's Only

Chapter 1

Rating- M

His hand slipped down the front of my jumper, just like it always did, when he thought I was asleep… but I never was... I stayed awake most nights, fear making my body's muscles taunt. His hand slipped up to my hair; he had me wear it long. With the soft fingers running through the locks, I looked over my shoulder, fear bight in the darkness, even the scent of it.

"Be a good little boy," He growled, pulling me up from my sleeping position to look at me, inspecting my face with a small sneer. I looked up into his eyes, so much like my own; my voice failed me as I let out a small whimper. "That's a good boy…" He growled and pushed me down, making my small, 7-year-old body fall to the floor. I knew what he wanted me to do, and I got too it; I didn't need another break to my already large nose.

Soon he was pushing his way into the back of my throat. Tears streamed down my face as I let him take liberties, hoping he would just finish like this…but to no such luck; he pulled me up with a snide comment, licking the tears from my cheeks, then pushed me back into my small mattress, pulling my hips into the air.

The scream that pieced the night sky was what woke me from my dreams, my body shaking. Tears came from my face as I hid it in my pillow, hoping to not wake up my school mates.

~8~

I looked down at the simple marble marker that the ministry had given the bane of my life. With a snort, I gave it a good kick, already hearing the cracks forming within the cheap stone.

"Daddy, dearest," I sneered and shook my head, not bothering to brush the lank hair from my face.

~8~

Shock ran though my body as I looked at the small girl sitting on the three-legged stool. She looked so bright and happy as the hat yelled out her new house: Gryffindor. I nodded at the small boy that followed her as he was sorted into my house, but my eyes returned to the small girl, eyes searching for what I had seen as she entered the hall with her hair away from the small fragile neck of hers.

Then there it was again, as she jumped slightly from the ghost rising through the food; I saw it again, four yellow bruises on her neck. I knew those… those where from a hand.

TBC

A/N: So what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Alan's Only

Chapter 2

Rating- M

I got a letter yesterday… it arrived by a huge owl. It had landed on the front step, along with a second one close behind. I found out at breakfast that I had been accepted into a Witch and Wizardry school! I could finally leave this shamble of a home!

With bright eyes, they told me that a teacher would be here tomorrow to take all of us to get the new things for the upcoming school year. I was so excited, I couldn't finish dinner. I ran up to my room with thoughts of the school I would get to join, so very excited that I had forgotten what that night it was; I passed out early…

I woke up to her hand running along my cheek. My eyes opened sluggishly, not able to make out the person sitting in my bed. But in another instant, I knew; they leaned down, kissing my lips. With a small startled sound, I laid still, letting the woman do as she wanted to my small form. I had been taught that If I moved away from her hands, I would go with out supper until I could give her the responses she wanted.

That night went on forever… she made sure I promised her that I wouldn't forget her… I would come back every chance I got.

~8~

Moving onto the platform, I looked around with a huge grin, but I could feel the hand on the back of my neck making sure I didn't run; making sure I stayed close until she said I could go.

Only after a few kisses from both them did I run to the train, tears bright in my eyes. I got to leave, for more then just 6 hours a day! I would get to learn magic!

Once I had found a seat, I looked out the large window, just in time to see my mother and father leaving, eyes catching just my mother's shoe going through the entrance. Tears were the last thing from my eyes. As I turned, a huge smile snuck its way on to my lips. Freedom…

TBC

A/N: Wow, this slightly depresses me writing this… but I needed something to do to keep me awke, lol! I hope ppl are enjoying these. I promise it will get better from here!


	3. Chapter 3

Alan's Only

Chapter 3

Rated M

Severus found himself sitting with a plate full of food that he would rather push around. Dumbledore had just talked to the house elves. He was not to leave the table until he had cleaned off most of the plate; he felt like a five year old, and hated it. Dumbledore had told him over a week ago that he was getting sickly and it wasn't because of the revels.

Severus Tobias Snape had an eating disorder, and it made him nauseous just thinking of himself in that term. Albus fucking Dumbledore decided to act like his father. Though he was thankful the old coot hadn't got to Pomfry.

He sat in the Great Hall with a glare that could drop a bat from the night sky. His eyes looked over each table until they rested on the Gryffindor who had first caught their attention at the beginning of her first year, and who he'd kept an eye on every day sinse. While at schoo,l she seemed to smile and gain a bit of weight; but the looming holidays, Christmas, Easter, and summer break, she lost the weight she had gained, and looked more and more dejected. Then, after Christmas and summer breaks, she would come back with another set of yellow bruises on her body, most of the time hidden, but every so often he would spy a crescent curve of a nail on her arm or neck. The last summer break she had come back with a new scar, no one seemed to notice it but him. It ran along her forearm, from her wrist up to the inner bend of her elbow, and he couldn't help but wonder if that was a suicide attempt.

It was her 5th year, right before yet another summer break. She sat looking at her food, mouth dry. She couldn't eat; the bile that rose high in the back of her throat burned, but each time she reached out to drink the pumpkin juice, her finger tips would touch the goblet, but the cool, wetness of the metal would send a shock though her system, and her overanalyzing mind would flash over how much fat could be in such a simple drink. How her mother would strip her down and laugh at such a great amount on her stomach.

With that thought looming over her mind, she left the table, going to the bathroom to retch out what she had eaten last week.

Severus watched her get up and he looked down at his dinner, only a few more bites and he could go. He shoved the last few into his mouth, feeling the spell leave his lower legs. He bowed his head to Dumbledore and stood, making his way out of the Great Hall and through the back way in a flurry of robes, going to the girls bathroom, knowing which one the young witch would go to so as not to be bothered.

~8~

Hermione leaned over the toilet, retching out the last of her stomach fluid; there was nothing in her lower abdomen to make the fluid anything other then acid. She gasped softly, wiping her mouth off, and as the burning liquid left her lips, she had begun to cry. The loud sobs shook her shell of a body. She didn't want to go home… she wanted to stay with the Weasleys, where she could eat to her hearts content… where she didn't need to get amazing grades… where her mother… didn't abuse her…

~8~

He could hear her sobs from the hallway. He slowly entered the room, ears alert for Moaning Myrtle. He walked along the wall, hand resting on the stall door, "Miss Granger?"

His voice startled her, making her choke slightly on a gasp. Coughing loudly, she didn't respond to his question.

He took the risk that she may have been on the loo, opening the door with a simple flick of his wand. The stall now exposed, he could see the small form of Miss Granger curled next to the toilet bowl, the loud coughs making her body quake. With a soft hand on her back, he kneeled next to her, patting it softly.

After a few moments she was able to catch her breath and looked up at him. "Professor… what are you doing in the girl's loo?"

"Well, Miss Granger… Your head of house would be here, but she needed to take care of a detention…" he said, with a small sneer, half hoping she wouldn't catch him in a lie. " Now stand and drink some water, before McGonagall comes chasing after me…"

A small nod was what he got this time. She waited for him to move before standing and walking over to the middle of the room, and cupped her hands under the faucet; she then brought it up to her lips, sipping slowly, savoring the feeling of something in her mouth other then bile.

"You know, Miss Granger… Cold water… has no nutritional value… and no fat…" he said, almost crypticly, watching her with his hawk-like eyes.

"Really?" She asked, looking down at the clear liquid coming from the faucet and then rinsing away in to the drain. "Thank you, Professor Snape… for coming… I needed to see a face…" Her voice was hoarse from crying and cleaning out her stomach.

"Miss Granger… Do know… this school lets you stay over the holidays… I'm sure Dumbledore has mentioned it…" Snape said, watching her with his arms crossed across his chest, clearly uncomfortable.

"My mother wouldn't allow that…" she replied, turning off the water with quivering hands, moving away from the basin.

Snape nodded and looked down at her arm, eyes finding the scar that ran along the forearm. In the darkness of the bathroom, he could make out that there wasn't only that one. There were deep ones, crossing ones, small burns even; some he couldn't tell what would have given them.

"There is no peace in death, Granger… Do not rush your path there…" he whispered. Her body visibly jumped, hands flying to the rolled up sleeves and undoing them, pulling them down back into place.

"You do not know my life, Professor… "she said, looking up at him, amber eyes flashing; under the annoyance and anger there was pain.

He watched her quickly fix her robes and leave the bathroom. Before the door shut completely, he whispered, "I know it more then you would think, Hermione…"

TBC

Hmmm, didn't expect that… I love when my muse takes over and just writes… Thank you, Damian! Lol.


	4. Chapter 4

Alan's Only

Chapter 4

Rating M

Her hand smacked against my face with a sickening sound. I could feel blood well in my cheek and slide out of my mouth. I stayed on my knees in front of her, not daring to look up at her.

"You think I would believe that the school would want a worthless girl like you to handle your class mates?" My mother snarled, looking at my Head Girls badge in her hand. I offered her the letter that Dumbledore had sent with it; it stated they wanted me to come to school early, cutting my summer break in half. My mother was not happy, and the look of distaste stayed on her face as she read the letter. With a loud snort, she threw the badge at me. She stood and walked into the kitchen.

With a whimper, I wiped at my mouth and grabbed the letter and badge, going to my room to begin collecting my things. I had the longest two weeks of my life ahead of me. My mother was already infuriated that my father was called away to a convention for most of the summer…. My mother already had plans for me… even a maid costume she was going to have me wear…the owl that had shown up today was like a godsend.

~8~

"My sweet little baby…" I could hear my mother say as I was slowly pulled out of my sleep. Her hand was running along my cheek; it stung horribly. "I am so sorry I hurt you…."

See… my momma loved me… she was sorry…

My eyes opened and looked up at her. Her eyes were slightly bloodshot, and I could tell she had been crying. At least that is what I told myself… ignoring the scent of booze on her breath. "Momma…" my voice seemed so much younger than I was… but she liked it that way.

"Hey there, beautiful…" She whispered. The pad of her thumb ran over my bottom lip.

"I'm sorry about the letter… I could write Dumbledore…." I offered. Why was I telling her this? I knew I wanted to go… but… something just told me say it…

"No, no, baby…. Your Headmaster would insist it… you are such a wonderful little girl…" My mother responded.

My momma finally noticed! Maybe… I finally made her happy enough that she would just go to bed tonight…

But to no such luck… momma needed to feel happy in a very different way...

TBC

My, oh my… well hopefully I portrayed the mind of the abused alright… I am not too sure… more soon.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So I like just noticed. So let this be for all chapters! I DO NOT OWN the HP universe. Lol. And I make no $$$!

Alan's Only

Chapter 5

Rating M

Severus woke early,as asked by Dumbledore, and made his way out of the school just as the dew formed on the grass on the grounds, now clinging to the hem of his robes. He made it to the gates and apperated to the train station, watching for the large magical coal train. But as the hours grew longer and the sun rose further into the cloudy England sky, the annoyance Severus had been concealing now laid plan on his face he stood from one of the hard iron benches, looking down the track. With a sigh, he apperated back to Hogwarts and made his way up to Dumbledore's office.

"Albus… It seems the express has either gotten lost or Miss Granger decided to decline your insanely early invitation…" he spoke, trying to keep the anger and slight line of fear from his voice.

"Severus… I highly doubt she would do that without at least writing to us… let me go change from my morning robes… I will accompany you to her home… I doubt her parents would mind us stopping in…" The older male stood from behind his desk, making his way to his rooms. His 'morning robes' consisted of a thin periwinkle blue sleeping robe.

Severus sighed and watched as the door closed, dropping his head into his hands. If Miss Grangers parents were anything like his own, they most certainly wouldn't enjoy the headmasters little appearance.

Dumbledore appeared back in the room, his beard brushed, a small green hat atop his head. His robes definitely fit the summer season, greens and yellows. The headmaster easily kept up with the potion masters strides to the gates. To the dark mans increasing displeasure, he was then held in a hug as Albus apperated them to the Grangers nicely sized house.

A fleeting thought ran though Severus' head, along the lines of how opposite their youths must have been… The Granger home looked like it could fit a full first year dorm within it. His own childhood home could barely hold his father and mother… let alone the small boy who was barely seen.

"I hope someone is home…" Albus said as he walked along the path, leading the way. The lawn was perfectly manicured, not a blade on the stone of the walk way. With a firm knock on the door, Severus took his place next to Dumbledore, watching the dark wood door.

"Just a second!" A voice yelled; it sounded around the age of 7.

"Why in the world would such a young child be answering the door?" Albus mused, looking at the door handle, sure he would be eye-to-eye with the child when the door opened. But that was far from the fact.

Severus found his heart ripped from him when the door opened. An audible gasp could be heard from Dumbledore.

Hermione looked up into the eyes of her teacher and headmaster, face losing all color. She was on her knees, her hair up in pigtails like a young child's might be. She was dressed in a black maid's outfit, which looked 2 sizes to small. Yet the clearly anorexic Miss Granger had found a way.

She had deep black bruises along her arms and face; her hair looked as though it may have dried blood in a few spots.

"Miss Granger, Oh my… Merlin's great balls..." Dumbledore stuttered, clearly shaken by the sight of his new Head Girl.

"DUMBLEDORE? SNAPE?" Hermione screamed, launching herself away from the door, scrambling away from it and crawling on hands and knees, sobbing loudly.

"Miss Granger!" Dumbledore called after her, but was cut off by Severus entering the house and racing after her.

TBC

AN: Hmmmmmm, well now…


	6. Chapter 6

AN: No Own. No $$$.

Alan's Only

Chapter 6

Rating M

Keeping her eyes averted from her potions master, Hermione stayed by her mother's leg, bowing her body low to the ground.

"Mrs. Granger, what in the muggle world is your daughter doing dressed like that?" Albus asked. He had taken a seat on the loveseat opposite the chair that Jane Granger sat in.

"Well, Mr. Dumbledore. Hermione was finishing her choirs, and then was about to leave. This is her normal attire," Her mother answered smoothly. Jane's eyes were the same color as Hermiones, Severus noticed in distaste.

"I highly doubt any of the muggle authorities would agree with you, Mrs. Granger." Severus hissed, moving from his leaning spot on the back wall, "They would also not like the state Miss Grangers skin and body is in."

"Oh trust me, I have told her this time and time again… but the girl is a usele- she is a klutz. Always falling down the stairs, she is."

Hermione raised her head in agreement, eyes staying focused on Dumbledore's hat.

"Mrs. Granger… I would advise you to stay seated. I am going to retrieve Miss Grangers things, and I will be taking her to school." The dark man hissed, his black eyes barely visible though the hateful glare he was giving.

"Mr. Snape, you will not go through my daughters things!" The controlled rage that the woman was concealing ran thickly through her words. Her body was tense.

"My things are at the foot of my bed…" Hermione said tonelessly, looking Dumbledore now straight in the eyes.

Severus gave a nasty sneer to Mrs. Granger and went down the hall, somehow easily finding the young girl's room, almost gagging slightly at the sight. The room was huge, and consisted mostly of pinks and purples. It looked like a 5-year-old's room…

He didn't spend time looking around. He shrunk down her trunk and placed it in his pocket, then grabbed her wand from her night stand, pocketing that as well. He then picked up the ginger cat lounging on the overly-plush bed. He made his way out of her room, but stopped as his eyes where tugged to look at the room right across the hall. His sharp nose caught something coming from within. He quickly turned, looking down the long hall as his hand opened the door the rest of the way. His nose was quickly assaulted with the smell of photo developer. Making a sour face, he looked around the darkroom; the light from the hall barely spilled into the red room. Pictures hung from the developing lines. And for a second time that day, Severus felt his heart clench. He reached out, touching a dry picture, then tore a few from the clothes pins and made his way down the hall.

"Miss Granger, stand up. It is time we take you to school." Severus announced as he came from the mouth of the hall. Dumbledore stood quickly; his and the girls eyes were still locked. She stood also.

"Hermione! You sit back down right now!" Mrs. Granger almost screamed.

Snape looked at the headmaster and took a step closer, taking Miss Grangers arm softly, disapperating them to the safety of the Hogwart's grounds. Dumbledore followed, quickly taking off his decretive outer robe and placing it around Hermione. With a soft hand at the small of her back, Dumbledore lead her to up to his office.

~8~

Severus had been sent away from the headmasters office as soon as they had gotten there, told to take her stuff to the head girl's room and to make a detour to the hospital wing to tell Pomfry to meet with Albus.

Severus placed Crookshanks down on Miss Grangers new bed. The cat meowed loudly, leaping from the quilted covers. He had been able to sidestep in time to not trip over the cat as he un-shrunk the trunk, placing it on the floor. He was about to leave the room, when his hand found the pictures he had taken; deep within his pocket. He pulled the pictures out and shook his head, a dark growl within his throat. Severus made his way down into the dungeons to wait for Dumbledore to call for him.

AN: Holy cow! Three chapters in one night! Got to LOOOOVE "work" lol! I had no idea what I was ganna do with this story, then as I was ganna do one thing, this just popped up! Woot! Lol!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Well it has been brought to my attention that, yes, I should've used an OC instead of Hermione. But I hate reading stories like that… Thank You WhiteHound for your CC. I am going to go back through my chapters and fix the things that you mentioned.

Alan's Only

Chapter 7

Rating M

I still sat there in shock; everything had happened so very quickly… Snape and Dumbledore found me at home… the outfit my mother had bought me… bruised… Now I am sitting in the headmaster's office, staring blankly at my hands.

"Hermione… Do you want to talk about why you were… offered to come here early?" Dumbledore asked. He looked so unsure about what to say, what to ask. He must not've dealt with abuse before…

"Dumbledore… I have looked through 'Hogwarts: A History' a thousand times… never has a Head Girl been asked to come to school early…" I replied, my hands playing with a label of the headmasters robe; they smelled like lemon and a slight peppermint.

"No. There hasn't been… We rarely allow students to come during the summer… But Severus brought some things to my attention over the break… and we thought this would be the best place for you…" he replied, popping a lemon drop into his mouth. His eyes looked over me with pity… and I hated it.

Here he was, looking at me like he knew my life, like he had lived it. These marks on my body where accidents, that is it… mother didn't mean to do any of them. I told myself these things, running my hand over my arm, wincing softly at the tenderness.

"Miss Granger… It might be best… if we talk in a few days… after you have been away from your mother…" Dumbledore said after a few minutes. He opened a drawer, pointing his wand at something.

We sat there in silence for a few more moments before the door opened and Snape walked in. I felt a soft blush rise in my cheeks and held the robe closer, slowly becoming aware of my state of undress.

"Severus, my dear boy… please take Miss Granger to her rooms, I have things I need to attend to," The headmaster said, looking of the stack of papers on his desk.

Snape didn't answer him, he just looked at me. I rose and, with my head down, turned to follow him out of the office and down to my new Head Girls room. Why did Dumbledore want to wait to talk to me? I am in a perfectly fine state of mind… But why was there something nagging at the back of my mind?

"Miss Granger," Snapes firm voice startled me out of my thoughts. I looked up quickly, muttering a quick apology. "If you would, you will need to make a new password for the present time; once your Head Boy come, you two will have to agree on a new one."

I nodded and looked at the portrait; it was rather plain, just a painting of a large valley full of vines and trees, a large one far in the back with deep red fruit. Slightly confused, I looked at where Snape once stood, but he was long gone. Looking back at the portrait, I whispered, "Jane."

"What a lovely password…" A soft, small female voice said; a short woman emerged from the tree line, her hair hiding her breasts, a small bit of brush covering her hips.

"Eve?" I asked before the portrait opened. Huh… well it seems the painting is a rendition of the Garden of Eden…

The rooms were large; the main den had 3 couches and the normal fire place, the colors mostly neutral, except for the highlights of gold and crimson. The other colors would fill in when the Head Boy showed up.

I found my room, everything deep reds with highlights of the normal gold. I quickly stripped down from my maid's outfit—stowing it way in a small place in the room—and took my hair down from the high pigtails, wincing as I touched the bloody spots on my scalp. Yet again, my mind beat at something… something… was placed..

Before my mind could try at the wall, I yawned widely, falling into my new bed, not bothering to wash before tumbling down into dark sleep.

TBC

AN: Things will make sense! If you noticed her mind change from the fist couple chapters, you get a cookie.


	8. Chapter 8

Alan's Only

Chapter8

Rating M

Only a few days after Miss Granger arrived, things had begun to change within her. Anyone who had taught her for nearly 6 years of her young life could tell. My research was nearly complete, and my subject was proving my hypothesis correctly. But there was only one factor I couldn't figure out… How.

~8~

"Oh no…" Miss Grangers voice was soft. She had just received a letter from a rather annoyed owl, who pecked at her hand continuously, but she still hadn't given it a treat. She shook slightly, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Miss Granger… what ever could be the problem?" Dumbledore asked, cocking his head and leaning forward to look down the table at her.

"My Gamma Kinny… she… just died…" Her voice was thick as she lowered the letter, staring blankly at the still-full plate of food.

"Kinny…?..." a gruff voice questioned from the door off to the side. My eyes flicked over to the male. Filch looked paler then even myself as he turned and hobbled out of the great hall. Hmm… that was something worth looking into.

Standing, I excused myself from the table and followed the cartaker down the hall, easily catching up with him. "Argus… Are you alright?" I asked, leaving off my usual sarcastic tone.

" Why would it matter to you, Professor?" Filch asked, looking up with a glare, hand clenching on the cane he had started to walk with.

"You seemed to be effected… by Miss Grangers grandmother's death…" I replied smoothly, keeping my quick temper down, deciding not to snap back.

"I knew a lass… that went by that name… in my youth," Filch replied, taking a shivering breath. It was quickly becoming apparent that the years of chasing students around were becoming hard on the aging man. At the start of every school year, he came to retrieve a small sea of assorted potions to help him though the school year.

With a small bow of my head and the gears turning in my brain, I listened to him for a few moments as he looked down at Mrs. Norris.

He finally looked back up at me, his breath strong again, "I would much appreciate it… if you could look into Grangers grandmother… I know my potions have another week before they become useful… I need to take it easy... And leaving the grounds is not an option."

To put it lightly, I was shocked the caretaker asked. He and I had a rather good, dare I say friendship? We were able to make quick work of the huge school, catching the rule breakers and hormone-driven teenagers. But he had never, in all of the years I worked here, asked me for a favor.

"I will see what I can do." I answered, bowing my head again and making my way back into the Great Hall. Like I had thought, Miss Granger was the last one there. She was still picking at her food, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Miss Granger… If the food displeases you so… then why not let the house elves bring you up something?" I asked, standing in front of the table, looking down at her. She had gained some weight and the bruises had finally faded, though a few new scars had appeared on her arm, and I had no doubt, a few more places as well.

"I… am suppose to eat…" She whispered back, looking up at me. She was still crying, but her voice didn't waver like I would've expected it too.

"Pomfry?"

She nodded, taking another few bites.

"My regards to your grandmother…" I offered, watching her; her tears started anew.

"She was almost 80… not that old… I don't understand… how…" She began to stutter now, dropping her fork.

"Sometimes life decides when it is over… not the one living it…"

"I know… but Gamma Kinny… was healthy… still kicking…" she replied, picking up a napkin and wiping at her face.

"Kinny… that is a very unique name," I said, trying to act like it was just offhand, my eyes resting on her plate.

"Her full name was Kathleen Lander… But there where 6 other Kathleens in her prep school... so she was nicknamed Kinny," Hermione answered, a small smile on her face, "She used to tell me stories about when she was younger…"

I let her ramble for a bit; her face softened while she talked, her eyes seemed to open. Soon her food was gone and she had a smile on her face. I bid her good night, letting her finish the last few drinks of her juice.

TBC

AN: *Giggle* I write with someone with the same last name as her Grandma. It is a Welsh last name… I wonder what is going on through Severus' mind?


	9. Chapter 9

AN: posting due to beta being out of town. Will be beta'ed VERRRRY soon!

Alan's Only

Soon to beta'ed Intoxicated-Eyes

Rating M

Chapter 9

Boredom crept over Hermione's prone form. She stared blankly at the parchment in front of her; she had taken into laps of just zoning out. She had no homework left, she couldn't get any of the teachers to give her any new or extra assignments, even Hagrid told her he didn't need help outside. It was almost as though the entire school was told to keep their distance from her.

Her eye's flicked to her cat lazily looking at the window, her mind wondering along the path of what Krookshanks could've been thinking about, how his body must feel in the warm sunlight, even what his thoughts maybe as one ear flicked back, his eyes looking up to follow a bird in the sky. She slightly wished she could have such a quite disposition, not have the itching need to do anything, not feel like she was wasting away.

Closing her amber eyes, she leaned her head back and sighed, with a yawn and a stretch she stood and walked to her ginger cat, petting his slightly coarse hair. He looked up at her with a small mew.

With a soft laugh she moved to the large bed laying down hoping she could get a nap before lunch. She found that at night she awoke for no real reason scared, and in a cold sweat. She couldn't remember her dreams for the life of her.

~8~

The of sound of scratching awoke Hermione, it make her ears perk and prickly slightly; with a loud yawn she stretched and looked in the direction that the scratching was coming from, she could clearly see a small wood panel near a tapestry on the far wall, a tiny mouse scratching hastily at it. Her stomach growled and before she knew or could feel what she was doing she was on the floor the mouse in her teeth crunching happily at the small animal.

Once the small creature was out of her mouth she shook her head in slightly moving to look in the mirror on the wall, the opposite side of the wood panel. A loud yowl came from her throat.

There looking back at her were large amber almond shaped eyes, surrounded by the long thick strong body of a lioness.

She looked down at her front legs lifting them feeling the awkward weight of the large paw, and with the sudden urge to lick it, she turned the paw up and began to clean, content with the feeling of her tongue running over her body.

~8~

"Miss Granger is late for Dinner…." Dumbledore said concern lacing his voice looking t the teachers, "did anyone give her assignments?" a course of 'not it's' came as a reply and a sharp shake of Snape's head.

"Minerva… Could you please go check on her?"

McGonagall nodded. She whipped her lips with the red lien cloth, and made her way up to the head girl's room.

"Hermione?" McGonagall asked opening the head girls' room. A shriek broke from the elderly lady's throat as she pressed herself to the wall.

A large lioness looked up from her spot by the window and gives a wide yawn. She rose from her warm spot and slinked over to the professor purring, rubbing her leg.

"Miss…Granger?" McGonagall's voice sounded weird to her ears.

The feline purred in response.

"When did you…" she started then laughed softly at her own silly ness. She slowly shifted into her own animagus form and purred up at the much larger cat.

After a bit, the two cats easily understood each other, and soon McGonagall, knew Hermione had accidentally changed; a very rare, and very coveted. Hermione was the only one McGonagall had ever met in her years of a teacher and a Transfiguration Mistress. An hour the teacher was able to couch her into being able to change back into her human form.

McGonagall didn't make it back down to dinner; her and her head girl sat in the chairs ordered food from the kitchens and went over all of the responsibilities and risks of being an animagus; the risks doubling with her being untrained and untaught.

As the hours of the night became wee, Minerva wished Hermione a good night and left her to her rest. Hermione and Minerva had now set up meetings every Monday, Wednesday and Saturday, and once school started it would only be Thursdays and Sundays.

~8~

Three sets of black eyes look up, from the grounds of Hogwarts; the new smell coming from one of the windows caught their attentions. Something very… tasty had just moved into Hogwarts.

An: OHHHHH my! I wonder what is watching the castle now. Yeah I am trying to make this a story on the longer side so I am making lotsa trails. –lol-


	10. Chapter 10

AN: yup, another chappy. NOT BETA'ED yet!

Alan's Only

Chapter 10

Rating M

The pictures he held in his hand shook slightly. Severus had forgotten that he had stuffed the two fool pieces of photo paper into his dresser drawer. A sigh lodged it's self in his throat and with a slight cough he passed it off as clearing his throat; to no one in particular in his empty rooms.

Severus stashed the pictures away with another shake of his head, how could such a family have done those things… Oh wait. A family like his had also…

He made his way from his far back room to the small den by the fire, its heat never enough to warm the small room, the cold stones keeping the same temperature as the dark deep earth under Hogwarts. Though the cold barely effected the dark man, his mind moving back to the nights his father had sent him outside to collect the meat from the lock box by the shed, then had 'forgotten' about him being outside. He spent countless nights pressed close to the outside of the fireplace, or nights fighting off a dry spot under the front steps from a raccoon or a possum…

His dark eyes watch the fire with a deep seated hate, this thing that brought warm to so many, caused pain… countless people lived because of this one thing, numberless lives lost to it's all consuming need to eat. And yet… the fire had such colors, the clear at the very bottom, so hot it is not even there; blue claming to be cold like the water that matches it but even a lick of it sears; oranges, reds and yellows dance at the top flickering and caressing the walls of the fire pit, those colors where the ones who wanted to eat, wanted to control everything, colors never accosted with death and tears.

An unknown amount of time crossed across the room, and once Severus rose his eyes hurt intensely, stinging dryly, the cones and rods deep within screaming at him for staring at the bright light. Stumbling slightly he caught himself on the small end table. "Bullocks…" he grumbled rubbing at them.

A stiff drink sounded good to his parched throat.

~8~

"Mr. Snape…" A gruff voice asked.

The air was still in the dungeons, a perfect time for Severus to get readjusted, readying himself for the next school year, making sure to go though his routine checking any and all of the small crevasses that teens could hide in.

A slight spike of fear ran though Severus' spine but he shook it off, by turning; there stood Filch, he was standing a bit taller. The potion's master has supplied the male with the potions to start him for the school year.

"Yes Argus?"

"I was wondering… if you had looked into my request… from earlier this month"

"Yes… I did." He aloud a small smile to creep onto my lips as Severus led the caretaker into his office, pulling out a small folder; setting it down a bit too quickly, a cream yellow piece of paper falling from the numerous clippings.

As the paper flittered to its place on the floor, a muggle picture landed face up. Two children looked up at the camera, one a boy, with suspenders and a small cap disheveled to the side; the girl sitting next to him holding the same wide grin, her hair up in a bouncy pointy tail, it's likeness much like the only student in the school, at the moment.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: ah-oh another un-Beta'ed chappy… I is a naughty girl –lol-!

Alan's Only

Chapter 11

Rating M

"Hermione." Her voice soft, the motherly teacher leaned by the young girl.

She shuttered holding her knees close to her body, Hermione looked pale her eyes staring blankly at the wall.

"Hermione… Come on sweetie… Come back to me…" Her voice gentle and soothing, her hand ran along Hermione's upper arm.

With one last violent shutter her brain seemed to reboot, eyes looking up sharply to McGonagall, "Minerva?"

"Yes, darling. Are you alright?" Minerva sighed with relief sitting by the small girl on the floor.

"I am not sure… I have no idea what happened…" Hermione admitted looking down at her knees.

"You... Were in the middle of a change… and I received an owl… then… you just went into shock…" The older lady tried to explain, she too seemed clearly confused and shaken.

"This has never happened to you?" the girl held her knees closer to her chest.

"No-…wait." McGonagall stood going over to the book shelf looking for something, and then she pulled a small leather bound journal. She pulled a chair close saying something about her back off handedly.

A few moments past as the transfiguration teacher flipped though the book, finding a passage she wanted.

"Hermione, this is the journal from Maddilock," Hermione's mind raced and her hands itched slightly to take the book, Maddilock was one of the first animagus who had written about his changes. "He wrote about a time that his wife had mentioned something right as he changed. It was about something that was oblivated from his mind. A name, it sent him into a state much like your own…"

"Did you say anything… when the owl came?"

"Yes… The owl belongs to a friend of my family," She smiled fondly looking at the letter left on the desk. "The Owl's name is Jane…"

"That is my mother's name…" Hermione mused with a small smile.

"Hmm…" The teacher watched her for a few minutes then nodded. "Well this is enough for tonight. We will talk more on Wednesday."

"Last one before school!" Hermione exclaimed happily. Finally she would have something to do! With the fist week of the lessons she had already read all of the books on animagus' in the library, even a few in McGonagall's office. But finally she would have classes and homework!

~8~

"Clearly something is repressed in her memories Dumbledore…" McGonagall said, her hands clenching in her crushed velvet red robes.

"We cannot just go rummaging though her mind until we find it Minnie…"

"I know Albus… but it worries me… What ever could Hermione's mom have to do with repressed memories?"

"You do not know in what state Hermione came to this school is this summer do you?" Dumbledore ran a boney hand though the wispy length of his beard.

"No…" McGonagall replied, her tone so close to being biting, almost sarcastic. She was annoyed that Dumbledore had mad her miss her summer.

With a deep sad sigh Dumbledore began to tell Minerva all of the things he had noticed through the years, interjected by the thought Severus had every once in awhile.

The color drained from Minerva's face. Then everything when black, the image she had conjured up when Dumbledore had described the state, that the headmaster and Snape had found the young Miss Granger in, stayed burned into the back of Minnie's unconscious eyelids.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

An: wow, it has been awhile. I am sorry. I love this plot to much to just drop it.

Alan's Only

Chapter 12

Rated- M

Pairing- SS/HG

"You are sure it is her, Professor?" Argus asked looking at the muggle photograph, his grizzled hand softly stroking the faded picture.

"I am Argus... and if I am not mistaken that is you in that picture..." I replied.

With a small smile Argus nodded, looking down fondly.

With a nod and a small smirk things started to fall into place, rather nicely. I asked Argus into my sitting room with a promise of a stiff drink, I wanted to listen to the stories he had of his youth.

~8~

With the new students in their rooms safe and sound, Hermione thought it safe to leave her headgirl rooms and stretch her feline muscles for a bit before a restless night. The night before classes was always the hardest for her.

The cold night air prickled at her naked skin with a soft smile she stayed in the tree line changing. It was something McGonagall had told her about; changing with your clothes on constricts the feelings of really being in her form, the feeling of your fur connected to your skin is some how lost with clothes.

With her change over Hermione roamed the edge of the tree line searching for the small creatures that sprung from her path running in fear. Then over the slight rodent scents she caught the tangy copper smell of blood, thick on the night air. She cautiously moved toward it, there was another... smell? More like a phramoan, not really there in scent but clear, saying "this is my kill, stay away." Though like any young and reckless youth Hermione didn't heed the warning. She moved deeper into the woods, until her eyes caught the sight of the kill site, a lone deer body laid against the tree, but the killer was gone... It must have took off after smelling her scent.

Animegus have one major down fall to the real animal's. They have a different way of seeing things that where clearly human like. If she were a real lioness she would not have moved closer to the kill inhaling the still hot smell of blood. She would have lived long enough in this form to not be incited by such an easy dinner. In short she would have been more cautious.

Hermione moved to the kill licking some of the blood from the ground savoring in the richness of it. She had not had the skill or chance to take down pray like this. With another deep inhale of the scent she moved and took a bite of the flesh, a deep purr in her throat.

~8~

He knew the trap had worked. The new scent in Hogwarts was coming from this creature. With a small sound he moved from his tree line watching the young feline with his three prospectives. He watched as she ate, blood staining her beautiful tawny fur. He shook his head, he would not think of another animal like that... hell he didn't even know if this was the same as he —thought he was rather sure of it.

Slipping back into the shadows the creature turned, leaving the naive girl to eat, never to know she was being watched.

~8~

Minerva knocked once again at the potion master's door, only slightly annoyed, he should have been done with his nightly patrols by now.

"Is there something you needed with the Professor?" the rough voice came before the caretaker could be seen creeping up from the shadows.

The transfiguration teacher jerked looking at the voice, "Argus... I thought we agreed you would not sneak up on me any more..." she laughed. Him and Severus seemed to be the only two who could surprise her.

"Yes but is so much more fun to watch you jump," with a dry laugh Argus gave her a rough smile.

"Well... that may be..." McGonagall's lips became a tight line, she hated to be teased, " Yes... I needed to speak to him...One of his letters were sent to me on accident... I had opened it and was half way through it before I noticed It was for him."

"Hm... sure." Argus shook his head. He had the deep feeling that the vice mistress had the same need to pry that the elderly headmaster seems to flaunt.

"It spoke of a women he was looking after... Miss Granger's Grandmother... I wanted to know if he would share..." Minerva knew that Severus would not, but she also didn't have a letter of the potion's master's to give back...

"I highly doubt he would... that is a private matter, Professor." Argus almost snarled.

With a sigh teacher touched her hair and gave Argus a small smile, "Severus was not the only one to notice you leaving the day Miss Granger found out her grandmother had died."

With a low growl in his throat Filch rolled his eyes, "I suspect that you will not let this topic drop?" When she answered with a shake of her head the caretaker sighed and motioned for her to come and sit by one of the few windows magically looking out side, even this deep under the earth. He had a long story to tell her and his body was done with the standing and walking thing.

AN: alright that was rough... I am so sorry if I lost some of my readers due to the long wait... How do you think this is going?


	13. Chapter 13

AN: so please remember I don't have a beta right now... the one I had... well kinda has a lot going on in her life... but if you feel the need copy and paste it and make changes and send it to me. lol

Chapter 13

Alan's Only

Rating M

"No Minerva... I don't recall anything bad happening..." Hermione's voice soft her brows furrowed as she looked at her teacher.

The elderly lady sighed softly and rubbed the bridge of her nose, the last half of an hour was spent trying to talk to Hermione, to find out about the oddities in her behavior... How she can be here and be so happy, but as it comes closer to the holidays, she seemed to fear going back home. How could she have all of the scars on her arms and only be able to say they were accidents not able to recall getting them...

McGonagall had cornered Severus the night before last and spoke to him, telling him of her feeling of what was going on, and for once, her and the younger man agreed on something, and spoke civilly on a topic for more then four hours, coming to a very chilling conclusion.

But on every topic Hermione somehow come up with a new answer, not really fitting with the others she had given, almost like they were placed there, cut into a rugged shape to somehow fit the shambled story.

"Miss Granger, Do you remember the shape that Severus and Dumbledore found you?" a very soft line of stress now crept into the older female's voice.

" Yes, I had over slept, and missed the train... they came and got me." Hermione smiled and nodded

The frustration finally got to to much. It seemed the girl needed a shock to her system, but before Minerva spoke a shadow swept to them from the side. Severus' tall form came to stand next to the table.

"No Miss Granger... Do you want to know how we found you?" His voice sneered softly his eyes hard on the teenager.

"Yes please... sense my memory seems to prove me wrong." The teenager's voice was clearly annoyed, she hated how both of the teachers seemed to think something was wrong with her.

Severus let out a soft sound as he took out a piece of thick paper from his pocket letting it hit the table, the glossy surface up toward the flickering touch light. At the right angle, which dark male had happened to be at, you could watch the head girl's face change in horror. The transfiguration teacher got the joy of watching it on her face not in a reflection.

There in the ink and color was Hermione's thin form fit snugly in the black maid's outfit. She was bent over the couch looking back with a childish 'Oops' smile, her pink panties clear, cuts and bruises definite on her milky thighs, in places the girl would not have been able to reach.

"You are sick." Hermione shrieked pushing herself from the table standing looking at the potion's master. "What kind of sick ass joke are you playing on me?" The distressed screech reverberated in the transfiguration classroom.

"Miss Granger." Severus' voice was stern as he glares at the smaller form. " You would be well advised to not yell at your teachers. As for this "sick joke" this is far from one. Dumbledore and myself found you in this very outfit when we came to get you. You would barely leave your mother's side."

"Show me the memory, Professor. Prove it." Hermione growled her amber eyes flashing dangerously. A predatory look deep in the fiery depths as she sat back in her chair.

With a stiff nod and a restrained grunt, Severus grabbed a bowl from a counter —Minerva was planning on teaching with it next lesson- reached into his robes and pulled out his wand, then placed it at his temple removing a few strands setting them in the bowl, then roughly shoving it closer to the definite child.

With one more glare, Hermione sunk her face into the bowl.

"Are you sure about this Severus?" Minerva asked looking at the younger teacher her eyes weary and slightly sad.

"No...I am not Minerva... But it seems like she needs a shock to her system... and if what we think about her mother is true... then this may not even do it..." The tenseness in his voice seemed to add to the thickening in the air.

Suddenly a gasping Hermione, flung her head up tears cascaded down her cheeks as her mouth gaped like a fish out of water. "But... But... what?"

Suddenly Severus knew he had messed up, he sent the already fragile balance of Hermione's mind off. Pushing the girl into a sickening form of shock.

With a loud retching sound Hermione turned pouring the contents out of her stomach on to the floor before her, "No... No...Not... this can't be... but... how..." she murmured half incoherently.

With a gentle sigh, and side The dark potion's master never showed, he pulled out a handkerchief and whiped the sides of her mouth, "Your memories where... warped and suppressed by someone very close to you Miss Granger..."

"I am... a muggle born... there is no one... who has those abilities in my family..."Hermione shook bringing her legs up to her chest.

"It has come up... in my resreach... that your grandmother was not as forth coming with your mother... about who her father was..." He crossed his arms across his chest, he wished that he didn't have to tell her these things... He felt for her, like a kindred spirit; though it disgusted him, thinking someone... like his father and the young girl's mother could walk this earth.

"My mother's dad... died in the war... when Gamma was just finishing school... a few months later she had my mom... "Hermione spoke softly her brows knitted, she had been told this many times... while sitting on her elderly Grandmother's lap near the fire, "She married Gran'pa Richard when my mom was three... and they were nearly living on the streets..." Her voice was still ragged and mumbled mostly, almost straining to hear what she was speaking Severus leaned his head slightly closer.

He nodded and pulled out a yellowed photo handing it over to her trembling hands. "this is your grandmother, and your mother's father?"

Hermione nodded holding the photo close, she had only seen this picture a few times... it was lost back when her Gan'pa died...

"That... boy didn't die in the war Miss Granger." Minerva spoke softly finally feeling like she could speak, the shock of her favored student in such a state had took the voice from her throat.

"Then... Who is he... How do you know he didn't?" She murmured, looking pleadingly at Minerva and Snape, tears clouding her eyes, her body was tired, the stress was putting her though her passes, all of the information... was coming too quickly, and was coming through what felt like a filter... not letting everything come though quickly or clearly.

"That boy... is me Miss Granger." A gnarled voice rasped from the door way.

AN; SOOOOOO who sees it coming?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-

Alan's Only

Rating M

Hermione's Mouth went slack as she looked at the male who had answered her question. no... "You are my grandfather?" She stuttered her heart beat wildly in her chest, like a scared bird trying to break from it's cage.

"I am... though I only found out... last week... when you spoke your grandmother's name...Kathleen Lander... Kinny..." The caretaker spoke the words with such love... something no one in the room had heard from the stone like man. This was the one man who could hid his thoughts and emotions even better then Severus... and here we was openly speaking with such kindness.

Too much... too much... the bushy haired girls mind screamed she stood from the table, and with sure steps she walked from the room not looking at the two males or the female teacher... even so Severus was able to catch her eyes for just a moment, they... where broken.

A sickening dread filled the pit of his stomach as he watched her leave; Severus could remember a time when had that same look. When he was on his knees in front of the headmaster begging him to help Lilly... when he looked down at the porcelain head stone of the love of his youth... and when he watched his life blood slip into the sink...

~8~

Hermione ran... she ran with everything she had out into the forest, not caring that her robes were

getting snagged and ripped. Mud splattered her white socks and tennies. Soon her outer robe fell tattered somewhere along the path. Her lungs burned with each gasping breath.

Her body collapsed finally, somehow finding an ivy covered earth as the cold waters of unconscious filled her mind and the numb cold took her limbs.

~8~

Her scent was faint on the wind, as a creature as black as night stalked her path. With a soft growl it took off once it found her torn robe, it's heavy pawed feet carried it quickly to the patch of ivy.

There was no girl there tho... in the patch rested a long lioness, breathing faintly. Slowly it neared her looking down at her calculating what this meant; what it would mean if he was to nuzzle the form.

He lowered his large head nuzzling the neck of the now sleeping female a deep sound coming from his throat. A small hiss coming from his tail as it slithered along the sleeping one's back in almost a rub, he could tell even in this form she was still cold.

Curling around her he laid, one head close to her the other laying on the other side, chewing at the grass, his tail sliding up and down her back, the snake producing warmth that it should not.

Hermione's senses came back to her one by one. First, she felt the warmth of another by her. Second the deep purr that she more felt then heard, but it made her ears twitch. Third she could taste the cotton mouth that pledged her large tongue. Fourth the smell of the beast next to her, lingering in her nose like a secret spice...

Her amber eyes opened slowly taking in the black shape next to her, looking slowly over it...

It was a black male lion who's head was down eyes closed, his body bigger then her's, instantly she felt his dominance over her, his tail sliding down her back, and yet she felt oddly comfortable by him. She knew something was different about this one.

The cotton mouth soon became too much and she moved away from him smelling the air for water.

Suddenly the male was awake and watching her intently, his black eyes questioning.

A course of shock ran down Hermione's spine, this... was no black lion male... there stood proudly a mythical beast. With his lion head looking intently at her, his other head was lowered chewing at the ivy, a goat head. Behind him a low hiss could be heard. Looking over his head she backed away further, another set of black eyes, these ones also intently watching her, but from the head of a ebony scaled snake. He... is a Chimera.

With a loud roar, the lion head lifted and called to the havens. It made her joins go weak as the sound twisted around her, ran though her body making her blood boil, she instantly lowered her head in a submissive motion looking at him under long lashes.

A the roar died he looked back down at her and showed his teeth then with a low grunt his black leathery wings unfolded from his sides and he took off into the air with a hard single flap.

Small grunts and mews came from the lone lioness, already missing his over whelming presense.

~8~

He needed to leave... her scent was still thick in his nose... he had not relized that the lioness was soon to be in heat.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

By Alan's Only

Rating M

Hermione made her way back to the school slowly... she was gone for a full day and a half, thankfully it was still the weekend, entering the school her eyes scanned everyone in the mess hall, then she went quickly up to the head's rooms. The colors had been added, blue and gray. A Ravenclaw. She kept to her own schedule and Hermione kept to her's. After washing up and changing, Hermione made her way down to breakfast. No one looked at her with the snide comments she was expecting... " she is _his _family?" or hisses about how she has even more tainted blood... No her few class mates just smiled at her whispering, "Good morning head girl."

Over on the Hufflepuff table a chatter had started most of the other tables turned now to look.

"Did you hear? _Neville_ Longbottom did it! He killed The dark lord!" A young first year screamed waving the Daily prophet over his head.

A few hisses came from the Slytherin table nothing distributable. Hermione shook her head, probably the Potter boy...

~8~

Six years ago...

The train ride was uneventful, a chubby boy came looking though her compartment for a toad he had lost, but Hermione had her nose too far in a book to notice. The in the hall way to wait for the sorting, she saw the "boy who lived" laugh at a small red head and take the hand of a blonde boy. But little of this effected her school like so she really didn't make a move to join or find anything out...

~8~

With a small sigh Hermione began to eat her meal the food going down a bit roughly. She slowly looked over the teacher's table, eyes meeting with a pair of black ones.

Severus had been watching the 6th year for a while, sense she mad a brief appearance in wee hours, and now while she forced herself to eat. He wondered how she was holding up... finding out you are one of the most hated person's in the school's grand child could do a number on ya... the only thing worse if she was found to be his own. With a sigh he ran his hand though his hair hating the feeling of it between his fingers, half wondering what the bushy mane of Hermione's felt like. With a shake of his head, he marked that thought off as delusional. Sleep had not come quick last night after his nightly rounds, his thoughts turning on what he had found last night at the last bit of his nightly prowling. With another sigh he takes another look at Miss Granger, his eyes meeting hers. With a cock of his head and a slight knitting of his brow he came to his own silent revelation. Standing he nodded to the headmaster leaving the great hall.

~8~

"So she knows that Filch is her grandfather?" The headmaster asked looking at Minerva and Severus. He had just taken a dip into both of their memories.

"As you can clearly see." The potion's master sneered. He was not happy to be here so close to his rounds, he needed time to get around the castle quickly so he would have a bit longer for the castle grounds.

"But she has not come to remember her mother's abuse?"

"No she has not... I have no idea how she has repressed them this much..." Minerva spoke softly her hands twisting in her ruby robes.

"Maybe... she had had help." Albus pondered hand sliding along his wand twisting it slightly.

"Who would help her? She has no one magical in her family." Minnie shook her head.

"Until last week we hadn't even known her grandfather was a squib." Severus spoke softly.

Hmm... Albus sighed, "Do either of you remember the lawsuit last year? Mellagia sued her ex husband, for memory tampering?"

"But Mellagia's Husband almost got off because he was a..." McGonagall's eyes widened.

"Exactly," Dumbledore nodded. "I have a feeling I need to go speak to Mrs. Granger."

An: Short Chappy! Review PLZ!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

By Alan's Only

Rating M

"Miss granger" Dumbledore spoke softly looking down at the girl whose frame had suddenly gone limp in the chair. Her once strong shoulders now holding volumes of depression and despair, finally released after so many years of hiding in a box blocked in the back of her mind. The sickness in her throat did nothing to wake her from the dead glazed look in her eyes.

"Now she is in complete and udder shut down…." Minerva spoke softer looking at the girl her arms crossed across her chest. Everything was true, and the rage and disgust she felt made her thin lips almost disappear; it made her body unable to respond like Hermione's.

"Albus…. Minerva. Leave. I have a way to wake her… but neither of you may enjoy it…" Severus spoke softly not letting either his boss or co-teacher see his expression. The stories that came streaming out of the young girls mouth… mirrored his….

"I will not allow you to do anything to a student who has gone through so much!" Minerva all but whispered. Even with the echo of the shrill voice Hermione did not stir from her unblinking staring.

Albus was the only one who smiled softly. He knew how much Hermione needed this from a kindred sprit. He knew and trusted Severus would never do something to completely ruin the young Miss Granger. He nodded and with a strong hand took hold of Minerva's upper arm without saying a word he transported them to his office.

"Miss Granger…" Severus spoke softly crouching down in front of her to look at her eyes, the emptiness he saw there, scared him, and froze him to the bone. With a small sigh he reached up and touched her cheek, and closed his eyes whispering the quiet spell to enter her mind.

AN: I bet you all thought I forgot huh?

'


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

By Alan's Only

Rating M

The landscape was that of her disgustingly sweet pink room back at home, the pink lace hanging from the four posters swaying in the soft summer breeze. There laying in the center of the bed was a small girl crying, her tiny hands balled into fists clinging tightly to the fur of the large lioness laying next to her. Neither of them seemed to notice when Severus appeared in the room, his black form oddly fitting in.

He took a few steps forward, his unknown scent finally hitting the lioness who looked up with a loud growl bearing her teeth. With a hiss he cocked his head slightly his eyes even turning a slight shade darker of black. The lioness purred for a moment then laid her head down watching him intently.

"Hermione…" he spoke softly trying not to startle the young girl, who even with his careful ministrations still jumped and looked up at him, her big amber eyes puffy and red from the tears that still poure3d out of them like a leaky faucet.

"You're not supposed to be here sir…" the small girl spoke definitely her lower lip stuck out- an odd look for the young girl- and yet it still reminded him of her older self.

"Yes I am Hermione… I am here to make sure you are okay…" he spoke softly and moved to crouch next to her bed looking at the young girl a very small smile curling up the side of his mouth.

"No… mummy said this was my safe place… so if anyone evvver tried to tell me something not true I can come here and their bad words can't hurt me!" she said sitting up crossing her arms and puffing out her chest slightly.

"But Hermione… what I am saying is true…" he spoke trying to test the waters seeing if the young girl was only a form on the outside or if her mind had also returned to that state of youth.

"Mummy would never hurt me like you say she had…." She shakes her head her knees pulling up to her chest tears binging anew.

With a soft sigh he smiled at her trying to comfort her more in body langue then in touch. "Your mother did though… and she never wanted you to talk about it…. So she hid her memories away…."

The small girl cocked her head as she slowly lengthened in to a girl of about 10 years of age, the almost teen looking just like the girl he had seen first sit on the stool for the sorting hat.

"But I am a mudblood…. There is no one else in my family with magical powers… other then my now relieved grandfather… who wasn't even much of a wizard…" she said still in the same position of the younger girl, though now her long tawny locks bushed around her head.

"It would seem that wither your mother knows or not she also has some magical abilities… almost like Lockhart… not good with most magic except mind erasing…" he spoke a bit more plainly, hoping he still on the right path.

"But… wouldn't the ministry pick up on it?" she asked he could feel her mind racing to come up with some explanation.

"No… there are some squibs out there that are never found… some are and we find them reading fortunes or speaking to ghosts…. They know they have some kind of ability."

Hermione sat there for a long while taking this in her body moving in to a slightly more comfortable position, also forming into her now 16 year old body, her hand rubbing the lioness' head. "What can I do now…"

"Well… We can offer you a way to never have to see her again…just stay here over the summer, take an apprenticeship over the holidays…. So when you graduate you should have enough money saved up that you will be able to find a place of your own, as well as a respected job…" he said with a small nod as the scenery changed finally from the horridly colored room to an office, one much like his own. He looked around standing his brows furrowed. "Where…."

"This… will be my office." A strong rich feminine voice spoke behind him. He turned quickly looking at the now fully grown miss granger. A slightly startled sound came from his throat. She stood only a foot shorter than him now, her once small frame plump in the right places accented in the deep burgundy robes that fit her body. Her once overly volume hair now under control, falling in long barrel curls to her waist only a few wisp escaping the clasp at the back of her head framing her face. " And I will work alongside the greatest potion's master…" she said slowly taking a step forward her small hand touching Severus' face, amber eyes now resembling something akin to fresh hot magma.

Severus stood glued to the spot his black eyes widening, he could see his own reflection in her eyes, his face not as gaunt, hair falling in what even felt like cleaner waves. He could not move, could not stop what was about to happen… but how could he even try?

AN: ooooh my what is going onnnn?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

By Alan's Only

Rating M

What was this? And why could he not stop it? His hands slid along the side of the older Miss Granger feeling the somehow familiar contours of her hips and waist as he pulled her closer to his frame. He savored the feeling, unsure if he could even stop himself if he tried harder than he did.

A soft smile fell on to those luscious lips of matured woman, as she stood upon her tiptoes, mouth coming dangerously close to the potions master's. His body screamed at him to let her do it, his mind screamed to not, but he just stood still his eyes closed unwillingly hiding the look of utter shock, as his lips met the softness of the far younger Hermione's.

Startled out of her mind he feel backwards she still sat in the slumped state but looked almost more like she was sleeping, flouting next to her a small glass orb. He body shook as he reached up and took the slight cool ball, knowing instantly it was a prophecy. Once within his hands Granger began to stir, looking around her eyes blinking widly.

"What… has happened Professor…" She whispered her voice slightly hoarse, like she had gone too long without a drink of water.

"Do you remember anything about our conversations?" he asked cocking his head, almost hoping she remember the kiss, but fear racing though his body at her running to the ministry saying he took liberties.

"My….mother…." she whimpered but bit back the tears, " I remember everything she has done to me…" running a hand through her hair she took a deep breath, " I would very much enjoy… never going home again professor…." She nodded with a small smile looking at her a true bit of happiness filled her eyes.

"You will never have too. " He stated firmly. "I will make sure your…._mother_ never calls for you again." that one word always taught to never be said in vain, to never be said with such hatred; dripped with so much distaste and rage it made the hair on Hermione's arms stand on end.

"hurt her…."Hermione whispers not looking up as her head fell. "Make her feel… like I do…." She whispered softly, he could hear her chewing on her lip.

"As you wish Miss Granger." He said softly standing completely reaching out touching her face softly raising her chin looking in to those amber eyes, they spoke volumes… said things she didn't want him to know. He knew what he would do…

AN; DARRRRRRRKKKK snape… TAAAASSTYYYYY snape.


	19. Chapter 19

Alan's Only

Chapter 19

Rating- M

Severus looked at the now shell of a wicked woman. She slumped next to what used to be Hermione's room. Now it had a fine cover of dust over it, looked like it had not been inhabited for years. He sneers softly as he walked from her crumpled from into the living room. All of the pictures of grown Hermione where gone, he had made sure. Now in their spots tattered pictures of a much younger Hermione, on the coffee table a new photo album charmed to look years older sits open on the table. Open to a random page, Severus scans over it making sure to read the "facts" the printed newspaper spoke of.

"June 13th, 1995.

Horrible car accident takes the life of a young girl. The mother has been taken into custody, but there is no proof wither her drinking or the other driver's was the cause of the accident."

With a sigh Severus moved though the house making sure he had not forgotten anything and with a snap, he left the house.

AN: SHORT I KNOOOOOW! But I wanted to get this out before I wrote a quickly on Garrus and Sheppard I sooorrry!


	20. Chapter 20

Alan's Only

Chapter 20

Rating- M

The smell of the night air was thick in her feline nostrils, slowly she skimmed through the tree line, waiting almost expecting the beast to come from the sky and attack her. But none came into veiw or scent and she trotted her way though the forest. The autumn leaves had begun to fall littering the grounds with red and orange leaves, the tracks of deers easy to follow.

Soon she found a large buck lowing his head to drink from a stream, his antlers large making ripples in the stream where some of the points joined the water. She lowered her self taking a few steps closer, her nose flaring as she inhaled the scent. Moving from the tree line she stayed behind the deer out of it's sights, with quick heavy steps she leaped at the back of the deer, only able to dig her claws into it hind quarters. The buck gave a loud cry and began to buck and run, trying to get the inexperienced lioness off of him. With loud growls Hermione dug in more and tried to move her way up the buck yet she found herself slowly losing her grip and as the buck hit the tree line she lost her grip falling in to the bushes.

She slowly brought herself up shaking off some of the branches that caught on her fur. She moved back to the stream and lowered her head taking a few laps of the water.

The hot scent caught his attention as soon as he appeared back in on the school grounds, the scent filled his brain like a hot liquor making his movements almost slow. He quickly moved into the tree line.

Hermione pawed at the water with almost kitten like enthusiasm, watching her reflection become distorted. With happy mews she paws a bit harder unaware of the creature staking up behind her. The animal molded out of the blackness of the woods, his fur glinting slightly in the moonlight, his head down his tail flicking yet staying silent. His hooves made soft sounds on the stones as he moved quicker inhaling her scent even more, his body becoming even more drunk on it, all reasonably gone from his brain, and instincts kick in.

The chimera moved with grace that only mythical creatures could have. He leaped on the young lioness pinning her to the ground. She roared loudly trying to move out from underneath of him, yet his weight caught him, as well as his scent. The richness of his maleness making her movements stop and her own animal take over; she gave herself over to him with soft mews and purrs.

He growls loudly moving up her body licking the back of her neck his paws on either side of her 'shoulders' his hips uncontiusly moving bucking a growing length to her end. She mews even louder twisting her hips up rubbing them to his lower stomach, the hotness of her heat overwhelming both of their senses.

His teeth grab the back of her neck holding her in place as he moves then slams his length into her welcoming opening. A loud roar comes from Hermione as her hips buck back into his, trying to give herself as much pleasure for the interaction as she could. The chimera growled louder as he pounded his length into her his goat head beetling loudly as the snake hissed moving along her lower body.

With a final roar he slammed within her fully his hot seed filling the young lioness, his teeth digging in a big harder drawing a bit of blood. Her roar joined his as her insides gripped at him seeming to suck what seed he was giving out and excepting it completely. The lion head slowly pulled up looking at the small spots of blood on the back of her neck, with soft laps he licks at the wounds purring, still enjoying the feeling of being knotted inside of her warmth.

Hermione's breathing slowly returned to normal as she lied beneath him purring loudly at the feeling of his tongue on her neck she paws the ground softly not moving also enjoying the feeling of him filling her.

The real world slowly began to seep back into the male's mind as he nuzzled the lioness and pulled his limp self from her. Fear, and realization shocked him as he pulls back and looks down at the still willing lioness. Smelling her entrance and with a grimace he moves away slowly and nuzzles her head. Her amber eyes open and meet his black ones, his filled with an apologetic look, his throat making small grunting noises.

Hermione looked at him eyes questioning the fear, she pulls herself up sitting looking at him. He let out a small purr then nuzzles her again then moves back his wings opening and with a strong flap he takes away.

Hermione whimpered softly and makes her way to her pile of clothes, she changes and stands completely stretching with a soft sigh, running her hands over her chilled skin. With a loud sound she touches the sore spots on the back of her neck, she brings her fingers down to look at the blood, she fumbles to grab her wand and cast a cleansing spell then dressed the wounds. With a bite of her lip she looked down her stomach trailing down her pale legs a thick white substance leaked.

"Crap..." she murmured softly and cast another cleansing spell on her legs, after she dressed quickly she made her way back into the castle and quickly up the stairs letting herself into her room and started herself a hot bath hopping she had not just royally fucked up.

AN: the chapter I started this whole story for! Lol, I hope you all like!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 18

By Alan's Only

Rating M

Hermione sat alone in the library deep within her studies the O.W.L.'s had come a bit too quickly for, she had been far too caught up in the events around her. Coming to light her new great grandfather, and finding she had no other family to speak of. She had tried and found pleased with herself she had nearly completely forgotten her /mother/, and the unspeakable things she had done to her. Though some nights the thoughts over took her unconscious mind, and she would find her self back in her mothers clutches, praying to just be back at Hogwarts. She would awake in the morning in a cold sweat, breathing labored and limbs shaking. Soon those night terrors came with a worse partner, she had started to retch nearly every morning, losing what ever was not fully digested during the night.

She pushed through it though, making head way in her studies and in classes. Easily finding Potions and Arithmancy her favorite, she had taken a look into possible future for herself, crafting numbers and ingredients to her full hearts content. Potions mistress, or even a healer both looked rather tempting.

She moved from her spot in the library, the seat seemed to take the shape of her through her daily studying. Her body was sore, heartburn seemed to threaten her, but with a small flick of her want she had her water bottle from her pack and took a few large gulps of water. With a sigh her moved her way though the books and set her tombs upon their designated spots.

It was going to be another long night of studying.

The O.W.L.s where soon over her marks placed high above the rest, with a small smile she moved through her headgirl's room. She smiles as she fixes her tie and smoothed down her rambunctious curls, quickly she moved from her rooms to start her nightly rounds. Snape had kept his offer for apprenticeship open, letting her down into his labs over the few holidays left. He also would state that once summer came upon the school he could start to teach her more and take on a real apprenticeship. He didn't seem to take notice when certain smells would make her hold her stomach, or how her face would turn a slight greenish color. He never spent too much time near her while she was brewing, he had his own caldron to tend too, and she held his trust that she would not blow the lab up.

She strolled around the school, catching a few hormonal teenagers daring enough to stow away under some tapestries. Just as she reached the beginning of the stairs her eyes caught a flicker of movement leading the way down the stairs. She was sure Professor Snape would catch them, but after a few moments, her enthusiasm got the better of her and slipped down the stairs into the dungeon.

The soft sound of hooves caught her attention, just around one more corner. A slight bit of fear curled down her spine as she cloaked herself and peaked her head around the stone wall. Fear, surprise, and something else licked the bottom of her stomach as her eyes widen, landing on the form near the middle of the hallway. Her watch clicked softly as it hit the third hour in the morning. She prayed the thing in the hallway hadn't heard it. Chewing her lip she took in the form before her.

In front of the potions room stood something upon four legs, her mind told her she must be too tired; her eyes must be playing tricks on her. But their it stood in all of its mystical glory. Its sleek black fur glinting in the soft touch light, it was tall enough that it's head would reach her breasts, or should she state heads. One a majestic lion's, with a deep black mane and pure raven black fur; the other a goat like one looks at the floor, its own black hair a bit lighter in color. His hind legs thin unlike the lion like ones in the front, goat like his other head. Her hair stood on end when a low deadly hiss emanated from the hind end of the beautiful beast, her eyes slid slowly to lock with the deadly black of a serpent's. His tail was looking straight at her.

AN: so the plot thickens I thank everyone for their reviews and I am sorry for my poor writing skills. Thank you for sticking by me.


	22. Chapter 22

AN: long time no update I am so so sorry… lol. I thought I should make it known I am not dead nor is this story anywhere but done yet lol. So here we go another chappy!

Bruises

Chapter 22- "I am the Lioness"

By Alan's Only

Rating M

Hermione's breath hitched as her eyes met with the inkiness of the eyes of the snake tail, all too soon the rest of the form was turning to look at her a deep growl came from the lions head but it was so quick it was like she imaged the whole thing. Suddenly, there was the dour potions master, standing in the same spot the beast once occupied.

"Professor?" she squeaked before her world went dark.

The sound of mumbling assaulted her ears as she started to come too, she was in a soft bed which smelled faintly of detergent. She slowly moved her head, groaning as she tried to open her eyes, the light just a bit too bright. She managed to open them before the voice came any closer to her. She was in the hospital wing, the curtains drawn around her. She moved sitting up, pushing the lien sheets off of her school clothes. She grumbled softly looking down at her wrinkled school shirt, thankful that someone had taken off her outer school robe and tie. With a small grumble she turned and was about to rise from the bed when the curtains moved and Pomfry bustled in,

"Miss Granger, please don't move just yet, I need to take another scan, that tumble you took caused you too get quiet a goose egg ." the aged healer smiled softly as the young girl moved and situated herself back against the pillows. The med witch smiled as she pulled her wand from her sleeve and scanned it over the younger girls bushy head. "Well it looks like you didn't receive a concussion from it, which is very lucky…" she smiled softly as she moved her wand along her body a small frown creasing her lips as she took in the reading from the scan. "Hmm…" she murmured softly, stopping the movement of her hand when it came over her belly. "Miss Granger… how far along are you?"

"Far along for what Ms Pomfry?" Hermione asked cocking her head looking down at the tip of the healer's wand, a faint blue light pulsed over her lower stomach.

"Miss Granger… from my scan… it is showing that you are pregnant…" the healer frowned as she waved her wand casting a few more spells. "It looks like you are nearly in your second trimester… how have you not noticed any symptoms?" she asked a small frown forming on her lips.

"I thought the morning sickness… was from staying up too late studying… or from the stress of OWLS…" the young girl murmured not looking up. How could she do this to herself? She chastised, so close to being done with school, so close to finishing top of her class… and she let herself become a statistic… From what she had read, unwed witches had it far worse then unwed muggles. At lest in the muggle world she would have government help, the ministry, as well as the rest of the wizarding world would frown upon her, seeing her as a trolup, or even an unfit parent. She knew who the father was, but was there even a chance that he wouldn't believe her or make her get rid of the unborn child…

"No my dear…" she whispered softly a gentle frown creasing her lips as she watched her. " Will you be telling the father, or would you just like the aborting potion?" She asked sheathing her wand again, " You are still near enough to the beginning for us to abort it without too much pain on your side."

"I…I need time to think still…" Hermione spoke softly looking down at the sheets on the bed, how would she tell him? Would he even believe her?

"Of course dear," Pomfry smiled kindly. "You have a few more days from the look of it before the potion will of be no use." she gave the younger girl another smile before turning and leaving the small curtained off area.

'Well… what a lovely mess I have gotten myself into…' she thought looking down at her self. Her hand moved placing itself on her lower stomach. 'I should've just stayed in the tower that night…." She spoke softly still frowning, forgetting that she was sitting in the hospital wing, where anyone could've heard her.

"Miss Granger…" A soft voice spoke from the other side of the curtain. She jumped and scrambled to straighten out her button down before righting herself, and answered the request for the other side with a simple 'yes?'

The curtains moved as the raven haired professor , the one who caused all of this moved into the area. She gave him a soft smile. "I am sorry for fainting in the hallway, Professor…"

He shook his head and frowned taking in her rumpled form, "It is no matter Miss Granger." He spoke with a small nod, "Did you eating habits aid in the nasty fall?" he asked with a slight cock to his head, an eloquent eyebrow raised.

"No sir, I have been eating just fine…. Dumbledore has made sure of that." She spoke a bit off handedly, her eyes not rising to look at the dour professor, her hand had yet to move from her lower belly.

"Ah, yes… I have the same charm…" he spoke looking her over again, she could tell that he was edging on slightly nervous, but she knew that there was something pressing he wanted to speak on, and she knew she needed to tell him that the night under the trees had lead to something growing in her belly, but she couldn't find the words… she just kept her eyes downcast. "Miss Granger… I have no doubt that you will not tell anyone what you saw in the hallway?" He asked cocking his head looking away for a moment, she let out a sigh relieved that his intense stare was off of her, but even before the inhale of her next breath his eyes where back on her.

"No professor, I wont tell a soul…" she spoke, her hand clenching softly in the material of her shirt, she wanted to tell him, but the tears clogging her throat made it almost impossible to speak.

"Very well…" he spoke with a curt nod, he turned as as he grasped the curtain a soft sound made him stop. He turned a faint sneer on his face as the sound of barely muffled sobs escaped the young girl. "Miss Granger, I assure you a fall like that will have no lasting effects on your brain…"

"Professor…" She spoke looking up, her eyes still filled with tears, her knuckled white as she gripped the material of her shirt.

"Yes, Miss Granger? I do not have all day to calm your simpering.." he spoke, his voice soft, but if she had been in the right state of mind she would go as far to bet gallons that his voice was not as sarcastic as it would have been.

"I am the Lioness…" she spoke her amber eyes still shimmering with tears her small perk nose tinted red.

TBC

AN: So I am still on the look out for a beta, and I am so so sorry it took so long for me to update this story! I hope a slightly longer chapy made up for the LOOOOONNNNGGG wait. I hope you all enjoyed this!

PLEASE REVIEW! ^^


	23. Chapter 23

Alrighty! There is a prize for who ever choose a great twist for the end of this story! Just comment it!

Bruises

Chapter 24

Rateing-M

"You… you are the lioness?" A shaky voice asked, as he looked down at the girl. She knew he didn't want her to hear the faint termer in his voice, but it was apparent…

"Yes, Professor… I am…" Her voice was soft as she looked down at her folded hands cupping the lower part under her belly button.

The dark male looked down at the girl, her hair seemed to be just a touch less frizzy, other then the fact she had passed out. He body had begun to fill in more after her removal from her mom's house of horrors; she had a bit more of plump to her face, well to the rest of… he stopped his mind there. Here is this gir- no child, sitting on the bed… telling him that he had just ruined her future… her entire life. She would be shunned cast out of a world that she bare had begun to enjoy. She would be marked as a whore…

"Miss Granger… Do you know of our laws… pertaining to pregnancy?" His voice was tentive, soft; devoid of his normal venom and spite.

"I have yet to have a reason to look into them… I can't say I know any of them…" she replied, her chocolate eyes glimmering slightly.

He had to turn away from her, unable to look at the teen. A feeling tore at a heart he hadn't felt beat in a long time. "Miss Granger… if you keep this child, you will be forced to wed, before the birth." His words where short and slightly chopped. His temper did not seem placed on her, more so directed at himself.

A small sound escaped the female in front of him. She continued to make small sounds until he looked up, she was caring… his heart did another one of those 'feeling' movements and his breath was caught in his throat.

He caused this… he cause the tears, the pain crossing her face. How could he make this right without… causing her more harm. To offer his own hand… would surely ruin any chance of a happy future for the girl… so he asked the next best thing.

"I can brew an aborting potion… in just under a week." His voice simple, eyes watching the ground again.

"Ye-yes… professor…" came her reply.

TBC!

**So… anyone else think she might go through with it… but what in the world would she think after words… I have never had to have this decision…**


End file.
